


Allison Argent’s death

by miscommunication



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscommunication/pseuds/miscommunication
Summary: Allison’s death from her point of view





	Allison Argent’s death

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this because I watched Allison’s death, so it inspired me to. I also wanted to write something else besides the story I’m working on because I’m having a little trouble with the next chapter. I had to tie a little Scallison into it, but you can just ignore that if you don’t ship them. Enjoy! Even though her death is really sad :(

But all of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain through my stomach. The small smile I held on my face - the smile that showed I was proud to have killed an oni - that smile disappeared faster than it arrived. I could feel myself let out a small unintentional gasp, and my hand flew to my stomach without control. I had been stabbed.

Right when the blade was retracted, gravity took over. I couldn’t hold myself up anymore, and I fell. But not to the ground - no, someone had caught me. Scott. Scott had caught me. But what about Lydia? Everything up to this point seemed to be in slow motion, but it was when I spoke that time started to resume. I couldn’t feel the pain of my wound anymore. From the moment the sword was pulled from me, it was like it was numb. I knew I was about to die. 

“Did you find her? Is she okay? Is Lydia safe?” The questions escaped my mouth in almost a whisper. It seemed harder to get them out of my mouth then it felt, considering that I was in no pain at all. I was just numb. 

“She’s okay,” Scott confirmed, and I felt myself relax. Lydia was safe. As long as my best friend - the one I came here to rescue - was safe, then everything was perfect. I could hear that my breath was heavy. It almost seemed hard to be able to get a breath out at all. I felt Scott grab my hand gently. “I- I can’t,” he stuttered a bit. “I can’t take your pain.

This time my voice came out smooth and gentle. I knew that my time was running short, but it was almost peaceful. “That’s because it doesn’t hurt.” 

“No,” Scott protested. He was thinking the same thing I was, although it was not peaceful for him. Not at all. I could see the tears form in his eyes, threatening to fall. At this moment, I knew that Scott was always the one. I still loved him, and he still loved me. If only we both weren’t so stubborn, we could’ve admitted it sooner. I only responded with a nod. Everyone and everything else had disappeared. It was only me lying in Scott’s arms. 

“It’s okay,” I finally spoke again. 

“No, Allison,” Scott protested once again. I didn’t want him to be sad. I didn’t want him to deny what was about to come. But I knew that he would... because he loved me. 

“It’s okay,” I repeated as if he hadn’t heard it the first time. “It’s okay.” Once more I said it. I repeated the words that I was hoping would comfort him, even the slightest amount. “It’s perfect. I’m in the arms.. of my first love.” As I continued to speak, it seemed harder to as each word left my mouth. It was like my voice was getting heavier, and it was getting harder to push the words out. “The first person I’ve ever loved. The person I’ll always love.” I could feel a tear fall from my eye. It still wasn’t because I was in pain. I wasn’t even scared. But seeing this - seeing Scott have to watch me die... it was tragic. But I wished for him to move on. I wished for him to be able to live a happy life, and remember me not by someone he loved that had died, but by someone he loved that had changed everything for him. “I- I love you. Scott M.. Scott McCall.”

“No.. please don’t,” Scott begged as tears continued to fall from his eyes. “Allison, don’t!” He knew I didn’t have a choice, but he was denying it. Of course he didn’t want me to say ‘I love you’ because that would mean I would be leaving. But it didn’t matter. I would be leaving either way. 

“Y- you have to tell my dad,” I suddenly realized. “You have to tell my dad. Tell him. Tell- you have to...” I didn’t need to repeat it anymore. Scott understood. But I still wanted to. The thing was.. I couldn’t. I couldn’t get the words to form anymore. I tasted metallic in my mouth - blood. My breaths became harder and shorter as it became more difficult to even breathe. 

I tried to take in another breath, but eventually my body refused. I had been looking into Scott’s eyes. The brown eyes he had that my aunt adored. They were the last thing I saw before the weight of my own eyelids became too heavy. I gently let them shut, revealing the darkness to me. But I still wasn’t scared, or even worried at all. It was peaceful. I felt safe in Scott’s arms as I let myself drift away into nothing. Into death.


End file.
